sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Noelle Walsh
'Noelle Walsh' Better Known As: Elle. Species: Human (Watcher). Age: 29 years old. Height: 5 ft 4 in. Weight: 108 lbs. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Brunette. Tattoos: None. Sexual Orientation: Undecided. Relationship Status: Single. Skills: Knowledge in many, many things such as combat, languages, demons, weapons... ect. Allied With: Slayer Society. Quirks: Biting her nails, giving orders, and being tidy. Likes: Reading, her job, learning, nature, and being single. Dislikes: Confrontation, whiners, blood (it grosses her out), cats (she's highly allergic), and clutter. Noelle has no idea what her life was like before she was adopted by a college professor/author named Natalie Walsh. She was no older than four months old at that time, therefor she has no idea who her real parents are nor does she care. It's for the best that she doesn't know who her biological parents are but when she learned that her mother had been killed she wasn't exactly amused due to the fact she wasn't even in the states due to studying abroad in England or so her mother thought. After four years of college, Noelle had headed to England in order to become a watcher. She has no idea how her mother died but she doesn't really want to know either. Now she's stationed with the Slayer Society. She's basically in charge of training the other slayers. Her job is to come up with new training exercises for the slayers, which is very stressful. Noelle doesn't have the time to have a love life, she has no desire to have one because she's just not sure she ever wants to be in a relationship. Her life is stressful enough. Noelle's slayer was killed by a harbringer but she booked a flight to America three days before, she was on it the day after her slayer's burial. Although she's not sure of her own sexuality she does enjoy her job and plans on focusing on it. She has no desire to ever turn her back on the other watchers. As stated in her dislikes she hates clutter, can be very obsessive about cleanliness which she's aware annoys people but she doesn't really care. While she's training slayers she doesn't find much time to focus on studying magic but she does find the time. Since she took Latin in high school, she speaks it quite well. She's also fluent in other languages such as French and Spanish. Noelle also taught herself to speak Mandarin even though she's never been to China. She listened to tapes. Lucky for her she picked it up after a few sessions because she's a fast learner. Being a fast learner is how she got through college. Noelle would love to learn other languages that may help her in the near future with other slayers that may come from other parts of the world. She would love to travel the world someday but for now she doesn't have the time. She reads about various places in books and she just wishes she could leave Las Vegas for a few months to get away from all the stress and maybe take a vacation. Her college degree happens to be in education which means she could basically teach any subject she was handed. She takes care of training the slayers in logic, Such as mental preparation for a fight. She gives them the down low on the enemies when she feels it's needed and she also makes sure the slayers are mentally sound for a fight by teaching them various yoga techniques to keep their mind's clear. It's because of yoga that she's able to keep her own mind wide open. Family: Unknown Romanticly Interested In: None, yet. Past Flings: None. Weaknesses: Emotions, insomnia, and brain overloads. Of course, all normal human things as well. 936full-alexis-bledel.jpg AB1.jpg blebel32.jpg AB2.jpg AB3.jpg AB4.jpg